More than an 'Echo-effect'
by Jessika8
Summary: "The 'echo-effect' of Harry and Voldemort's wands cancelling each other out made it possible for Lily and James to come back from the dead after the TriWizard Tournament. Harry is having a hard time at the Dursley's Snape is Harry's mentor, James and Lily come back.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Harry's about to start sixth year in a few months here._

 _OBS: Battle at DoM happened June 18_ _th_ _1996_

 _I've been made aware of some inconsistencies, so I've edited Chapter I heavily and hope I've don't it justice now. x_

 **Harry POV.**

Harry once again found himself at Privet Drive, lying awake in the dead of the night contemplating the events that led to his current morose state of mind.  
The Battle at The Department of Mysteries had happened a bit over four weeks ago now. Harry has been with the Dursleys for four weeks, the toll of this can clearly be seen as his previous lithe form is now more prominent than it has ever been since he started Hogwarts four years ago. He was woken up by the same dream which had been haunting his dream for months after the TriWizard Tournament last year; Cedric dying and the resurrection of Voldemort. Harry had been absolutely guilt-ridden, playing the events leading up to him and Cedric grasping the cup together. Harry had convinced Cedric that he was as much of a winner as he was, and they could just settle for a tie. If only he had known it had been a portkey, he would never have tried to convince Cedric. The past year had been very hard on Harry, he'd battled with Cedric's death just as much as the next person, Dumbledore had been fired by that toad Umbridge who had gone on to rule the school with an iron fist.  
But what had called forward the nightmares again had been the battle at the Department of Mysteries which had happened last month. Just like he'd been a key player in Cedric's death, he'd almost been the cause of Sirius' death. It was his fault that he hadn't been better at occlumency and had gotten a false vision from Voldemort claiming he had Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione of course, sensed something was off, but Harry wasn't listening to reason and wanted to go as quickly as possible.

The only thing hindering them at getting to Sirius immediately was Dolores Umbridge. Harry, Hermione and Ron had sneaked their way up to Umbidge's office to use the Floo, when they had been discovered by her. Malfoy and his lackeys and brought to Umbridge's office. As Harry refused to answer any questions and the slap across the cheek was nothing in comparison to what he'd been through during his Hogwarts career and treatment by Uncle Vernon, Snape was contacted to bring Veritaserum for her to use on Harry. Snape had told her that he sadly didn't have any left as she had used it all, the rest on Cho Chang a member of Dumbledore's Army, before Snape had left, Harry had desperately yelled at him that He had Padfoot, at the place where it was hidden-* The ensuing battle at the Department of Mysteries after they had escaped Umbridge by various tactics, almost caused the death of Sirius. Bellatrix had used a curse that flung Sirius back into the veil, before Harry knew what he was doing he was running after Bellatrix for retaliation. Harry's inability to often think before he acts, meant he missed how somebody had stunned Sirius before he fell all the way through and had moved him, thus miraculously leaving him alive.

Harry had been fine before the event at the Department of Mysteries, Ron and Hermione especially had helped him create Dumbledore's army now that Umbridge was the DADA professor refused to teach them anything but theoretical stuff. By teaching defence to the members of Dumbledore's Army he could see he was visibly helping people around him and making a difference. This had made fifth year more bearable than he'd thought possible.  
While Harry finally felt himself tired enough to actually sleep again the hunger pains of the irregular food schedule he had been under for the past weeks were keeping him wide awake. It wasn't the lack of food which was bothering him, but the irregularity of it, as it prevented him to maintain a proper rhythm and therefore continuously messed with his stomach. Harry rolled over onto his stomach to put pressure on the region and make it feel less empty and press down the pain, this is how Harry in the early hours finally managed to drift off to sleep before being abruptly awakened to make Dudley and Vernon's breakfast and continue the routine of doing chores counting down the days till he could return to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**James POV.**

Everything around him was cold and hard. His entire body was a sore spot. The light was too harsh for him to muster up the energy needed to open his eyes, so he made a headcount of serious injuries or simple aches. He was relieved to notice that he wasn't seriously injured only sore all over as if he'd been run over by a smaller version of the Hogwarts Express and had a raging headache. He let himself relax his muscles and sink back into the ground while trying to remember what had happened to make him feel this way. James felt like his head might just explode with the rush of memories and emotions rushing back to him. Even though his body was weakened he immediately jumped up. "Lily! Harry! Please... Please, Lily!"

"James?" "James is that you?"

James saw his wife coming towards him and rushed towards and embraced her in a tight hug as if afraid that she'd disappear if he let go. "Lily! Oh Lils! I thought I had lost you"

James could feel the tension leave his wife's body and be replaced with relief as he hugged her and held her just that bit closer. "Harry's not here James, he's gone, oh our baby".  
"Shh I know Lils. I know." James said while he rubbed his wife's back and comforted her. "We have to get out of here. What even happened, we need to find out how much time we've been… whatever we've been…We can go to Moony's place, he'll know what to do, he always knows what to do." James said as he went to the door with his wife. "Wait!" Lily exclaimed while she quickly ran over to Harry's playpen and grabbed his slightly worn stag from frequent use. James didn't say a thing he understood the meaning behind it. "Come, let's go love."


	3. Hello my old friend

**Remus POV.**

Remus was having a bad Monday. He was used to the fatigue, pain and aches after a transformation after having had them for 30 years, nonetheless it still doesn't make it any easier, even though the Wolfsbane potions helps immensely. He's never been happier to have Sirius back to help him during the transformation. Having Sirius there to keep him company and sane after twelve years of dealing with it alone, can bring tears to his eyes. Just _having_ Sirius with him after twelve years can bring tears to his eyes.

Remus honestly didn't know what to do with himself after James and Lily died. He had lost every single person he loved and cared about in a span of a few hours. The only person left was Prongslet but Dumbledore had said it was paramount that he grew up with blood relatives as that would keep him safe and hidden from death eaters and the sort. After seeing the young man harry had grown into when he first met him on the train and subsequently in classes when he started teaching however made him doubt ever trusting Dumbledore with placing him with Lily's sister.

Harry was a kind and very polite young man, but after having observed him for quite some time he realised Harry harboured a deep mistrust for teachers and everything authoritarian. He never initiated contact and always made a perceptible shift when somebody touched him without him having seen the person or realised it happening. Harry never talked about his home life and looked positively ill when someone mentioned the Dursleys which only the adults did. He noticed that none of his friends ever mentioned them. He'd tried to get Hermione or Ron to talk to him, they could see he meant it well and was only thinking of Harry's wellbeing, but they refused to say anything than Harry having a less than adequate home life. The only thing of importance that they mentioned was how Harry never went home for vacation and that they both would send him food during the summers away from Hogwarts.

Remus was just about to go lie down a bit and rest before Sirius would return from wherever he'd run off to whilst he was sleeping, when he heard a knock at the front door. He opened the door to see an exact replica of James and Lily at 21 standing at his front steps, "Moony!" the carbon copy of James exclaimed and before he knew it, the sight of his long _dead_ family combined with the fatigue, and pain in his body from the transformation made him faint on sight.

When Remus came to he was laid out on his comfortably worn out couch with a blanket on top of him. "Wha…. What happened" he whispered to himself as he slowly sat up and looked around, he spotted Lily and James on the love seat across from him going out into the kitchen, if he'd looked closer he'd have seen the distraught looks on their faces, but instead he shot up and raised his wand at them and with the calmest voice he could muster in such a situation he uttered "Do you know how disrespectful it is to disguise yourselves as two dead people? How dare you!"

"Remus" Lily said, "Please calm down, give us a chance to explain –" "Explain? Explain what, Lily and James died! There's nothing to explain!"

"Remus, I realise how frightening this must be, especially taking into consideration how much older you look which must mean we've been gone for a while, but it truly is us. Please give us a chance to prove ourselves, we need you Moony"

"How do you expect to prove yourselves? There's no- Wait, what did you call me?"  
"…Uhhh. Moony?" "Ho-how do you know that name? Who told you?"

"That's what we've been telling you, it's us, we're not imposters, I know what you're thinking, we're probably cold heartless death eaters in disguise, but if you look closely moony you'll see we haven't even gotten our wands or anything of the sort."

Remus was quiet for a moment while he indeed took a look at their appearances, they both looked like they did at 21, Lily with her vibrant red hair and green eyes – _Harry's truly are just like hers_ , - and James with his shaggy hair which won't lay flat no matter what he tries and his deep and warm hazel eyes. They looked on the brink of passing out from exhaustion or pain, he couldn't quite decipher it at the moment and true to James' word, there were no wands to be seen anywhere. "Everyone could figure out the facts, but could you please turn into your animagus form, so I could have a proper form of proof?" No later than had the words left his mouth James truly had transformed into a stag. _You may be able to polyjuice your way to a lot of things, but one would never be able to impersonate someone's animagus shape. It truly is James._ This left Remus absolutely shell-shocked. _HOW?_ Screamed his mind at him, but the only thing he could manage doing was crash straight into James when he a moment later had returned back to his human shape, and finally shed the tears for his long-lost friend that he'd loved so dearly. James held onto Remus just as tightly and rubbed his back in the comforting way only he managed to be able to. Behind them Lily cleared her throat and spoke up "No matter how heart-warming this is boys, do you mind if I get a little hug in too?" Both men slowly released one another, and Remus took a look at her and scolded himself for not having asked her a question yet, -so much for Order training-. After having asked Lily the security question meant for her and subsequently hugging her half to death, he made them tea and transformed the sofa into a comfortable bed and the cushions into a few lovely pillows for them so they could sleep and rest for a while since they were clearly exhausted. Now he only had to wait for Sirius to return home, so he could intercept him and explain everything calmly before he hexed them both into oblivion before they got a defence out.

 _A/N: I know I said Remus was feeling the effects from the Full Moon and the transformation, but as I changed the timeline, and this is supposedly 1996 (summer, end of fifth year), the Full moon would've been 3 weeks ago, and not only roughly one, let's just play along for now, and say the Full moon wasn't three weeks ago but one._

 _ **Harry POV.**_

His birthday was in a week and Harry could not have cared less at this point. He was just so very hungry and in pain. The thrashing he had gotten earlier from Uncle Vernon for not having his lunch done proper was still very noticeable. As always, his pain was disregarded, and he was forced to continue doing his chores if he had the slightest hope for any sort of dinner that night. If he was honest with himself, Harry didn't know how long he could take this anymore, he was just so tired and run down. He hasn't looked himself in the mirror properly for years, especially not now, he knows what he'd see, he doesn't need the confirmation. -An array of scars, bruises and almost every single bone in his body protruding. Two more days and he'd be 16, he couldn't even believe it. The number of things he'd done so far after five years at Hogwarts. He knows all the detentions he had in fifth year would've easily been able to surpass the amount his father had.

He wonders if they'd be proud of him, all the things he's accomplished. Seeker at eleven, slayed a basilisk at 12, freed their best friend from the ministry and the life sentence waiting for him at Azkaban at 13, unwillingly participated and winning the TriWizard Tournament where he battled a dragon, saved two people from what he presumed would have been death by drowning, but turned out not to have been harmful, to the forced participation of the resurrection of Tom Riddle and death of Cedric Diggory at 14 started an illegal defence club alongside Ron and Hermione, while serving a multitude of detentions, 'rescuing' Sirius from the Department of Mysteries and befriending 'the greasy bat of the dungeons' Severus Snape all at the age of 15. Harry wasn't very keen on thinking about the Third Task and the subsequent consequences. He still had nightmares about it. About the shock and pain present in Cedric's eyes when Voldemort said, "Kill the spare" and the killing curse from Wormtail's wand flung him backwards and he fell dead to the ground. He didn't want to relive Voldemort's resurrection. He can still see his mum and dad springing out of the light when his and Voldemort's wands had cancelled each other's out. He misses them so much.

He longs for what he can see present in Molly Weasley's eyes when she looks at her children, the unconditional love and support and comfort she shows her children. He wants someone to hold him and comfort him, not hurt or simply dismiss him. He's not in denial about the Dursleys' treatment of him, he's had plenty of time to come to terms with that and how wrong it is, Snape helped him with that too. He has made his peace with it nonetheless. Dumbledore knew how he was treated yet sent him back here not once, but twice after he definitely must have known. Harry doesn't know if Dumbledore knew beforehand, but he definitely has known since fourth year, and it just hurts Harry to know that Dumbledore could -and would- just send him back _here_ just like that. With what to Harry seemed like no hesitation.


	4. The Wrath of Family

The Wrath of the Family

Chapter Text

 **Severus POV.**

Severus was stalking his way across the castle to the Headmaster's office for an update on a rearrangement of Harry's living conditions. Snape had broken through the shields Harry's subconscious had created to hide his treatment at the hands of the Dursleys. Harry hadn't wanted to think about the Dursleys when he was at Hogwarts and as Dumbledore had multiple times rejected Harry's pleas to stay at Hogwarts, Harry could not see the point at fighting it anymore. Ever since Severus broke through the shields and after without thought of it had taken Harry to his private chambers and made sure he was okay, had stormed off to Dumbledore's office to give him a piece of his mind, Severus hadn't talked to Dumbledore for months afterwards unless it had to do with Hogwarts or the students, Harry and he had built sort of a tentative truce and mutual respect between them.

That's not to say him and Harry had gotten it right straight off the bat. He's still a snarky git from time to time, and Harry's still quick to talk back and be disrespectful, but they've gotten to a good place over the last year and he considers himself as a mentor of sorts now.

 _That old coot better have a solution or I might just throttle him._ No longer than after he'd finished the thought did he arrive at the gargoyle leading up to the Headmaster's office. Severus heaved a deep sigh and pinched his nose while he mentally prepared himself for having to walk through all the sweets invented in the world in the hope of saying the right one to allow him entrance. "Chocolate Frog, Hagrid's rock cakes, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Fizzing Whizzbees, Acid pops, Cockroach Clusters, Fizzy Wizzy" Fizzy Wizzy did the trick and the Gargoyle moved to the side and allowed Severus entrance _Thank Merlin and Morgana for that._

Severus walked briskly up the stairs and knocked on Dumbledore's door and waited. "Come in" came the call in the Headmaster's voice. Severus went in and sat down in the chair to the right in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Ah Severus, my dear boy, to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" "I wanted an update on Mr Potter's living arrangements, Headmaster." Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair, taking of his glasses in the process. "Severus, you must know the boy is safest at- ""Do _not_ even think about finishing that sentence _Headmaster,_ Mr Potter would be safer here than at those filthy excuses of muggles you call his relatives, hell the boy would be safer in my dungeons with Mr Longbottom brewing a potion as simple as the Boil-Cure brewed by First Years!" "Severus calm down, I know you are concerned for the health of Harry, but I assure you he's going to be fine, there's a month left of the Summer holidays before classes start up again, removing him now would be… redundant."  
Severus sat in shock and muttered "Redundant, I'll show you redundant" to himself, he jumped up and leaned down across the desk and said in a calm voice: "You better find a more suitable place for Mr Potter by the end of the week, _Headmaster,_ or I'll go to Little Whinging myself and remove the boy!" Severus turned around and in a whirl of robes, he practically flew out of the office with the door slamming shut behind him.

 **James POV.**

Four days had passed since he and Lily arrived at Remus and Sirius' place. They had woken up yesterday evening after having slept solidly for three days while waking sporadically for no more than five minutes at a time. It was currently Tuesday, and the four friends were sat at the dining table when James grasped Lily's hand in his and held on tight and finally build up the courage to regard the elephant in the room. "Moony, we've been gone for almost 15 years, please… we need to know, what happened to our son?" Sirius and Remus both heaved a sigh and looked at one another before Remus answered; "Harry's alive." Lily and James both almost collapsed in relief and happiness. "He's about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts in September. He's a spitting image of you James, with Lily's eyes of course." They had been told what had happened in Remus and Sirius' life in the time they were gone. They couldn't withhold the tears when Sirius had told them that he'd spent 13 years in Azkaban. When they heard that it was because of their son that he managed to escape, James couldn't help the feeling of pride swelling in his chest at the blatant display of his son's bravery.

This knowledge though, begged the question, where was our so raised? By who?

"Who?" James asked simply. He could see by the discomfort present in both of the men's faces that they knew what he was referring to. "Petunia and Vernon Dursley" Sirius answered venomously. Lily reared back while James shot up. "THOSE BASTARDS RAISED OUR SON? THOSE MAGIC HATING IMBECILES HAD HARRY OUR SON OUR CHILD MY Little baby placed in their care" James could feel the tears fighting to get out, but the sadness was once again quickly replaced with anger when his mind posed another question. "Who authorised this? Who DARED PUTTING HARRY IN THE CUSTODY OF PETUNIA AND VERNON DURSLEY?" James was slightly panting in pure anger whilst Lily was still sat in her chair releasing silent tears.

Remus looked resigned and ten years older than his actual age when he answered, "Albus Dumbledore" Now Lily shot out of her chair too and had a look of blazing fury in her eyes matching her fiery hair, " How dare that old man place my son, MY SON, with Petunia after having PROMISED us that in the absence of us and both of you, he wouldn't place our little boy with her!" James went over to Lily and collected her in a tight hug while they both silently let their tears fall for the no doubt abhorrent childhood their son must have suffered. "Marauders, I think a visit to Little Whinging and take our son back is slightly overdue"

 **Harry POV.**

Harry after a long day finally collapsed in bed. He looked out the window through the bars still framing his window after having been reattached after Ron and the twins so heroically rescued him from the Dursleys at the start of the second year. He got up and changed into his ratty old hand me down pyjamas he got from Dudley a few years back. He's got proper clothing now, but he doesn't dare use or even bring that with him to Privet Drive as Aunt Petunia would most likely take it all away and Uncle Vernon would have his hide for "being an ungrateful little freak deserving of nothing".  
He doesn't know why he does it, today of all days since he hasn't done it in years, but Harry chose to look at himself in the old mirror that hangs inside of his closet for the first time this summer. He is allowed one shower a week, and tonight he'd been allowed a quick one, he's never appreciated a good shower more than when he returns to Hogwarts every September and is once again able to regularly take a proper shower. He looks himself over in the mirror, he starts from head to toe.

He can see how hollow his cheeks are and the deep bags underneath his eyes. Lifting up his shirt, not only can he see all the bruises and scars littering his front and back, he can also count all of his protruding ribs and hipbones, deciding he'd reached high enough amount of despondency he lets his shirt fall down. Harry sighed and slowly walked over to the window and looked out, hoping Hedwig was having a good time at the Burrow with the Weasley's where she was every summer. Harry went back to the old bed with the worn-out mattress and laid down under the also ratty covers that didn't help much, but he didn't mind much as it was very hot outside, and it was still warm outside at night, he quickly fell asleep by the lack of food he'd had today, he had a piece of plain toast and an apple today. Before today it had been two days since he'd had two pieces of plain toast and half a cup of milk. He heard Vernon's heavy steps going up the stairs and lock all the locks outside his door and the cat flip so 'he daren't use any of his freakiness to open the door or try anything'. He really hoped tomorrow would be better. He rubbed his empty stomach in an attempt to soothe it, while he turned halfway onto his right side with a view to the door and quickly fell asleep.

 _A/N: The chapter we've all been waiting for; parent and child are finally reintroduced._

 **James POV.**

They had all taken the Knight Bus to Privet Drive, Little Whinging as two out of four Wizards present didn't own a wand. Sirius had gotten one from Remus a while back, it wasn't perfect, but it did the job. They collectively made their way down the deserted street with Sirius and Remus flanking James and Lily on both sides as they didn't have any wands.

Even in the dark of the night the neighbourhood and all the houses look exactly as James remembers it all those years ago when Lily practically forced both of them to go to Petunia and Vernon's wedding. No-one was happy about that turn of events that day. They finally get closer to number four and make their way up the pathway, James looks around and with his Auror and Order training takes in all surroundings, from the perfectly trimmed bushes to the also perfectly weeded the garden and plant beds and everything in between.

Remus slowly made his way up to the door, as if sensing Lily and James' hesitation and mounting dread. He whispered 'Alohomora' and the door softly opens. The house was pitch black quiet so both Sirius and Moony lifted their wands and whispered 'lumos'. Their wands lit up and they could finally see where they were. James immediately sought out the walls, out of the corner of his eye he could see Lily doing the same. Dozens upon dozens of pictures of either Vernon, Dudley, Petunia or a mix of them hung on the walls. Not a single one of their son. James could already feel his anger rising, he looked around again and could see that everything was clinically clean.

He and Lily surpassed the others and made their way up the stairs, the first door they opened turned out to be a guest bedroom, the second door they reached was practically bolted shut with what he presumed was a flap at the bottom that one can open and close. He once again felt his anger rising to insurmountable heights. Remus moved forward, and James quickly took a hold of Lily's hand in dread. Remus quickly got the locks unlocked and looked back at him and Lily, James gave him an imperceptible nod and Remus slowly and quietly opened the door. The sight which met them broke James' hearts to pieces, he could feel Lily's hold on his hand tighten and her gasp made his heart clench. His blood was rushing to his ears it's a wonder he was still standing.

On the far corner of the room on a shabby broken-down bed, is their son, their soon to be 16-year-old son. The heart-breaking thing is the incredibly tiny shape of him. He looks no more than 14, thin as a stick. James with the feeling of knives being stabbed through his heart, slowly as in a daze made his way to his son's bed and without thought knelt down on the floor beside him. The resemblance between the truly was uncanny, the uncontrollable hair, the little nose and shape of his face, but his little Pronglet quite clearly has got his mum's mouth. His son shifts position while James gives him a check over and notices how his grotty tee has climbed up his stomach.

At first, he doesn't pay it any mind, but his heart stops beating for a second or two and at once starts beating faster than ever, he has to take a second look when he noticed something poking out, behind him he could hear Lily release a soft gasp. "James, are those – " James carefully lifted Harry's shirt up a small bit and could see the true extent of his son's small body being littered in bruises and small almost imperceptible scars which were standing out in stark contrast at his son's tan skin. James fell back. His little Pronglet, his beautiful baby boy, he had vowed to protect him forever, and he had failed to do that, he had failed to accomplish the one thing he promised his son. He didn't notice how he'd started shaking from the sobs wracking through his body before Sirius came up behind him and took a hold of his shoulder. This solidified the anger in him and he turned around and said with shocking calm; "We are leaving right now, and then I will rip Dumbledore to pieces for allowing this!"

Notes:

I got approved to study a semester abroad in Beijing from August this year, so yous got a double chapter today out of pure joy!  
Hope it's alright, do come with constructive criticism if not.  
Much love. xx


	5. The Wrath of Family end

**Lily POV.**

Remus had put Harry into a deeper sleep to prevent him from waking before they'd gotten to his and Sirius' place, as no-one would react calmly to their parents suddenly showing up after 15 years, much less Harry. Sirius as the stronger of them had taken Harry and disapparated back to the house, while Remus, Lily and James had taken the Knight Bus.  
At home again, Lily was lying down beside her son holding him in a tender embrace making sure not to aggravate his bruises with silent tears falling down her cheeks while she was whispering anything on her mind. "My baby, oh my dear baby. I'm so sorry, so very sorry, I love you so much. Oh, my Harry […]"

James was lying on the other side of Harry and holding on tight to him and Lily while the tears for his son also continued their way down his cheeks. 

**Sirius POV.**

The scene in front of him was slowly killing Sirius from the inside. This felt worse than twelve years in Azkaban. His friends after fifteen long years, come back from the dead only to find their son -his godson- on the verge of dying himself. Remus had upon arrival immediately sent a Patronus to Poppy asking her to come as soon as she was able to since he didn't have a Floo connected in his house. Sirius was beating himself up for not having been able to do anything to prevent Harry from having to return to the Dursleys.  
He was sat with his head in his hands when Remus approached him and started massaging out the knots in his shoulders. "Please don't do that to yourself, Padfoot, this wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could've done. You're still an escaped convict, and I'm a werewolf. We both know we'd sacrifice our lives for Pronglet, but this is _NOT_ our doing. This is on that fat piece of shit Vernon and Dumbledore."

Sirius being used to Remus' aversion to swearing and bad-mouthing people, was still after all these years shocked whenever he did. Sirius slowly reclined and pulled Remus in front of him and made him sit down on his lap. "I knew it to be odd of Harry to agree so quickly to me asking him if he wanted to move in with me when I was free before I found you again," Sirius added as an afterthought. "I just wish there was something I could've done Moony. How could that old coot condone this? Look at our Pronglet! He's half dead from pure starvation." "I know love, I know, we'll fix this, all of us, but first we need to concentrate on Harry and get him back to health before we can go knock down Dumbledore's doors." Remus softly said kissing the top of Sirius' head whilst Sirius hid his face in the crook of Remus' neck and tried to calm the tears threatening to spill over.


	6. What Did You Say?

What did you say?

 **Madame Pomfrey POV.**

When Poppy arrived at the cosy cottage Remus and Sirius shared, Remus was already waiting for her outside. "Madam Pomfrey before we go in I must prepare you on some rather sudden events that you under no circumstances can deliver back to Albus Dumbledore". To say Poppy was shocked at the hard tone Remus had used when talking about Albus would be an understatement. Poppy drew a deep breath at Remus' nervous and concerned face. "Okay, Mr. Lupin, what is the matter?" "Poppy how often must I tell you, Remus is fine. Also, I think it would be wise if we took a quick sit down." Remus conjured two chairs and sat down looking expectantly at Poppy. Poppy sat down across of him and patiently waited for Remus to gather his thoughts.

"First off, you must know both Sirius and I did all the tests and security questions to ensure the truth of the two other occupants in the room. Second off, your patient is Harry, he's been severely starved and beaten over the past month he's been back with the Dursleys." Poppy's mind was reeling. She got up and started pacing back and forth while she tried to progress what she'd just heard. "I told Dumbledore! The boy was always way too skinny whenever he returned in September! But listen, he wouldn't! Oh I'm going to have a word with that old badger!" Poppy suddenly halted in her pacing. "You mentioned other occupants? Security questions? Who exactly are you harbouring in there, Remus John Lupin?"  
She watched Remus give a jump at the full use of his nam, oh yes she knew how frightening experiencing her use the full names of her patients was. Remus himself seemed to steel himself and as he took a deep breath he said: "Lily and James Potter." "Pomfrey would have fallen flat on her behind had Remus not had such quick reflexes and caught her before she did, he gently sat her down in her chair while she tried to regain her breathing. "What did you say?" Remus looked as if he knew it was a rhetorical question.  
"You cannot be serious, Remus, that's impossible!" Poppy exclaimed. "Believe me Poppy that's what we thought too. But that truly is them. James even transformed." "It's really them?" Poppy asked in a voice which sounded more fragile than she would've liked. But Remus just put a comforting hand on her shoulder and nodded. After a few moments of mentally composing herself, Poppy clapped her hands together and exclaimed with false bravado "Alright! First I've got to sort out Mr. Potter, Junior I should probably add from now on, then we can get everything else sorted out. Best not keep the poor boy waiting." Poppy said while she briskly walked past Remus and walked through the door.

Remus took Poppy to the living room where she couldn't help herself but stop her walk for a minute to take in the scene before her eyes; truly, both Lily and James Potter sleeping with their 15-year-old son in a tight embrace. Sirius drew closer to them both and said in a low voice "They haven't moved so much as a muscle in the last two hours." He gave a tight smile and turned around to continue watching the sight which had drawn Poppy to a halt. I'll just give Mr. Potter a quick medical scan and if everything's as fine as can be, I'll then let them all sleep until they wake up by themselves, no need to disturb them if it isn't necessary.

Poppy walked over and started casting different diagnostic charms while she looked down a piece of parchment where all Harry's medical information was being transcribed onto. Patients not being able to feel a thing at the charms she was using, she decided to run some quick charms over both James and Lily too. When that was all done she walked over to where Remus and Sirius were sat and joined them. Remus offered her a cup of tea which she politely accepted. "James and Lily get a clean bill of health from me. No traces of dark magic or any charms whatsoever one could come to think of. How this happened remains a mystery to me which I think we may never truly figure out." Poppy took a sip of tea before she continued.

"Now, Harry is another story, he's suffering from severe malnutrition and starvation. Alongside that, he's also got minor bruising all over his body, he's got some old scars which I can try and heal with Dittany, and he's got some more recent ones which I am most positive I'll be able to heal. And to stave off your questions, no, none of them seem to be self-inflicted." Poppy herself seemed to be quite emotionally drained. Sirius offered to conjure her a small bed which she could rest in while they waited for them to wake up. Poppy gratefully agreed to rest after she'd sent off a Patronus to Severus asking him to deliver a mass quantity of dittany and strong nutrient potions for the next 7 days.

 **James POV / Lily POV.**

James and Lily had awakened earlier and after having been reintroduced to Poppy, Remus had told them that Snape would be coming soon so he'd place them under a disillusionment charm until he'd been told, as they really couldn't afford Snape, the best dueller he'd ever witnessed to start attacking them.

 _Poppy had her arms wrapped around both James and Lily who after an imperceptible nod from Sirius had rushed forward and nearly crushed Poppy with the energy behind their run to her. "Oh Poppy, I've missed you so much!" "James, Lily dear. I've never had a worse day in my life, than when you two died! I still cannot believe you're back! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Poppy exclaimed while smacking James on his arm. "We're truly sorry you all had to go through that, but I promise you we'll do our hardest not to, Poppy." Lily spoke up comfortingly._

 _After having talked for a bit longer, Remus cleared his throat and walked over to them, "Professor Snape will be here any moment, I've never encountered a better duellist than him, so we need to put you two under a disillusionment charm lest he starts attacking you before we have briefed him regarding your return."_

 _"Wait, did you call Snape a Professor?" Sirius barked a laugh, "HA YES! Can you believe it? Snivellus teaches potions at Hogwarts now. Has done for the past 15 years!" James, and Lily too had a look of disbelief on their faces when Remus went over to them and asked if they were ready._

James and Lily were positioned behind the table with a look out towards the living room and Harry on the bed. Remus motioned that he could feel the change in the wards which meant Snape was approaching.

No more than 10 seconds later there was a knock on the door and Snape stepped through. "Afternoon Poppy, you requested my presence?" Snape had just finished his sentence when his brain caught up to who was actually laid out on the bed in the living room. "Harry!" Snape exclaimed all pretences of proper behaviour forgotten while he rushed forward to the bed and practically slammed his knees into the ground with the force he fell down in front of Harry's bed.

Sirius had already taken a step forward and was about to speak up when Snape lifted his hand to Harry's cheek and the boy roused. "Wha…" Harry slowly shook his head and opened his eyes which locked on the figure before him. "Sev?" "Harry, you –" Snape had barely started his sentence when he suddenly was nearly flung backwards with the force Harry jumped forwards into his arms. Snape hoisted Harry further up and muttered venomously "I told that old coot not to send you back there!" You could see the anger rising in Snape, but also how it wasn't directed at Harry. No-one knew what to say, everyone, wearing a look of complete and utter disbelief. James and Lily could see by the look on Sirius and Remus' faces that their son flinging himself at Severus Snape without a second thought was _not_ a normal occurrence.

Notes:

I won't be home tomorrow to post the next chapter so I took the liberty to post them now. xx  
Much love. :)


	7. Hugs make life better

Chapter 9: Hugs make life better.

Notes:

 **Harry POV.**

Harry was feeling very sore and very confused in the moment. He was also very embarrassed about just having sprung into Snape's arms as if it was a normal occurrence. _Oh god, I called him Sev! I've never done that except in my head! He's bound to be mad at me now._ Harry tried to extricate himself from Snape's embrace who in turn held him tighter and gave him a squeeze for a second longer as if he was trying to reassure him, before he let him go yet maintained a careful but firm grip on his shoulders while looking him up and down. Finally, Snape let go of his shoulders stood up and crossed his arms whilst maintaining eye contact, "Thank Merlin that I am inclined to bear your company Mr. Potter, now that you're guaranteed to be needing my potions for the foreseeable future." Snape said in his silky voice with a small smirk only Harry could see, gracing his features. Harry flashed him a grin, knowing he was only joking in his own way. "I know waiting another two months before you can start the yearly let-me-begrudgingly-save-the-spoiled-arrogant-Potter-brat would make you bored and miserable, so I thought I'd get a head-start. You're most welcome. Professor." Harry retorted with a cheeky smile. Sirius choked back his laughter with a cough which made Harry whip around to face the other occupants in the room. "Padfoot!" Harry exclaimed, "How are you, it's been so long!" "Pronglet" Sirius uttered lovingly, in a near whisper while he raced over and collected his Godson in a massive hug.

"Poppy! Here are Mr. Potter's nutrient potions for the next seven days and a new batch of Dittany." Snape had moved over to Poppy and given her with the potions in question while Sirius was busy checking Harry for signs of pain or discomfort. Snape whirled around and stalked over to Harry, "I must be going again Mr. Potter, you know where to reach me if you ever are in need." Before anyone could come up with a response Snape had walked out the door and disapparated.

"So, _there's_ been an evolvement!" Sirius exclaimed. "We'll be talking about _that_ at a later date, but right now, we need to tell you some things Harry." Harry looked at Remus and Sirius shrewdly. _Oh no what now?_ Not in the mood to prolong matters, Harry went and plonked down on the chair opposite them and waited with bated breath. Madam Pomfrey hurriedly bustled forward and put down all the potions on the table next to Remus and said, "Before you all get started I will take my leave and trust you to take good care of Mr Potter here and contact me if there's even the slightest change in health! Do take care of yourself Mr. Potter, I don't even want you breathing 10 feet near the hospital wing before term has even started, you spend enough time there _during_ term enough as it is." "Yes, Madam Pomfrey, I'll try to steer clear out of trouble." "There's a good lad" Pomfrey muttered lovingly while patting Harry on the head. "Alright" Pomfrey once again said in an energetic voice whilst clapping her hands together "I'll see myself out, all the luck Mr Lupin, Mr Black."

 **Remus POV.**

Remus could see that Poppy's last comment had perturbed Harry. "It's alright Pronglet, it's nothing bad, but do take a seat, we've got some things to tell you." The tension in Harry's shoulders visibly disappeared and he took a seat as offered. "Just to ease your mind first, you will not be returning to Privet Drive ever again, you understand me? I promise you that." Remus could see Lily holding Harry's Stag teddy in a tight hug with a nervous frown on her face as if Harry would reject her or dislike her even if he believed them, so he pushed forward _nothing good will come out of stalling._

"It is vital that you stay calm and keep an open mind to what Sirius and I are about to tell you, can you do that, Pronglet?" Harry visibly tensed again but quickly nodded his head "yeah, I'll try to do that." Sirius took over and proceeded "first you need to know we've exhausted every possibility for this being false, we did tests and Madame Pomfrey also cast some diagnostic spells and such." "There is _no_ dark magic whatsoever in use here" Remus hastened to add. "Woah, what is happening here?" Harry interrupted completely befuddled. Remus drew a deep breath, he locked eyes with Sirius who gave him an encouraging nod and decided that they might as well get it over with. "Harry, your mum and dad are alive."

Disbelief

 **James POV.**

When James heard his son speak for the first time, he was powerless to feel his heart skip a beat. After waking up at their safe house in Godric's Hollow he never thought he'd hear his Harry's voice again. He may be older now, a teenager, his voice having changed throughout puberty, but he could not be happier. The pain of having lost the opportunity to watch his son grow up, and teach him everything he knows now, still hurts, but the pain quickly seeps into the background with the knowledge that they have the rest of their lives together, if Harry will accept them.

James watched how his son sat back with a look of incomprehension on his face that quickly morphed into a look of shock and disbelief which then turned into anger, as that look crossed his face James couldn't help but to tighten his hold on his wife. The fear and nervousness of blatant rejection from their own son was wreaking havoc inside of them both. To the shock of all the occupants in the room, Harry didn't start a row, he stood up, turned sideways to Remus and Sirius and started taking deep breaths. James could see every emotion going through those green eyes. _Lily's eyes._ Harry obviously had the same eyes when he as a little tod, but he never thought he'd ever see them again. He's spent years learning to read every emotion flittering through those vibrant green eyes Harry now shares with his mother. James realised his son was going through every possibility and option to why they would say something like this to him.

 **Harry POV.**

If there's one thing the Battle at the Department of Mysteries has taught Harry it's to think things through before making rash decisions, this includes saying things that could potentially be hurtful to the recipient of his words. Harry was taking deep breaths whilst going through every possibility in his mind. He could feel his heart beating 50 miles per minute and the tears falling silently down his cheeks. After he got over the shock and anger of someone having the audacity to even utter such a thing when everyone knows dead people can't come back to life, but this was also everything he's ever dreamt of ever since he could comprehend what a parent is.

What if they didn't like the kind of person he'd turned out to be? Harry took another deep breath to shake off the self-doubt and enable his mind to clear a bit so he could think properly for a second. _Remus wouldn't say something like that without truth behind it, Sirius was dad's best friend he'd have hexed anyone into the next century if they were pulling his leg… Even Madame Pomfrey had seemed pretty calm about it, -wait, what was it Sirius had mentioned? Oh! Yeah, Pomfrey had run through some tests. Okay okay._

Harry had started pacing a bit at this point, his parent's friends giving him the opportunity to do so without interruption. _No traces of dark magic, Death Eaters using Polyjuice! That must be it, -but where would they have gotten the hair from? It's been 15 years. And Poppy's diagnostic spells would've caught the dark magic in the dark mark. Oh.. Okay okay Harry, no need to panic that must simply mean-_ Harry whirled around to face Remus and Sirius "How?" he demanded quietly. "We haven't quite figured that out ourselves yet, kiddo."

 **Lily POV.**

Lily couldn't deny the pride she had felt in her chest when she had watched her son had taken time to breathe through his anger and think about all the options available instead of acting rashly like some other Gryffindors she knew. When he had started to cry she thought her heart was about to shatter. _What a strong little boy we have, and he looks just like James did at that age. Only he as she knew, had her eyes and the shape of his lips were the same as hers._

She watched as Sirius and Remus explained the last couple of days to Harry and perked up when Remus asked if he was ready to meet them. She squeezed his stag a bit tighter and could feel James tense behind her. She saw Harry nod in confirmation and Remus turn to face them. Her heart was beating faster than she could remember it ever having done, when Remus removed the disillusionment charm.

Harry's eyes widened and before she could comprehend it the tears were once again streaming down his cheeks and she had rushed forward to hold him in -what she hoped- was her most comforting hug, whispering nothings in his hear and finally just holding him. Stag completely forgotten on the floor where she'd dropped it. She felt James hastily move forward and embrace them both. The amount of gratification and love she felt in that moment was insurmountable.

 **Sirius POV.**

Sirius wasn't one to cry, and twelve years in Azkaban had nearly completely hardened the part of him that _was_ inclined to do so. The scene in front touched him so deeply though that he hadn't noticed he had actually started crying until Remus had come up behind him, kiss his neck -he could feel Remus' own tears on his skin where he had touched him- and hold him close while handing him a tissue to dry his cheeks and eyes with. "I never thought I'd ever have this again, even entertaining the idea seemed pointless and unnecessarily painful." Sirius took a deep breath to try and calm his racing heart "I know Moony, me neither."

Dinner had just been served including a nutrient potion for Harry when Lily spoke up. "So, you've got to tell us everything that's happened in your life so far, love." Sirius exchanged a look with Remus and Harry who hesitated slightly, "eeh yeah, of course, mum. It's kind of a long story though." "No need to fret Pronglet, you don't need to tell it all in one evening, we can spread it out over days." Sirius seeing how tired and weakened Harry still was, quickly spoke up, "how about we all just relax tonight, have an early night, and start discussing Harry's life story tomorrow when we're all awake and rested? Remus gave a snort at his wording, but everyone heartedly agreed, it had been a long day after all.

 **Harry POV.**

Remus had expanded the bed in the living room a bit to make more room for the three of them before going to bed with Sirius. Harry was laid down in between his mum and dad, at first, he was a bit embarrassed he wasn't used to this. _Hugging._ A _grown-up_ hugging _him._ Now that was a new experience, he wasn't disinclined for it to happen, it was all just so new to it. He was nonetheless secretly incredibly pleased to have someone hug him in a maternal way, not that he'd ever admit that. No-one had cuddled him before. Ron and Hermione had given him hugs, but he'd never been cuddled before, he felt very safe and content lying in between his parents.

His mum had given him a stuffed stag earlier after dinner and told him it was his favourite when he'd been a baby, which he could visibly see by the condition of the stag. He didn't know why that had made him emotional, but he'd quickly went and embraced his mum while trying to swallow down his tears, refusing to again, _he wasn't a little baby._ Where after he said thank you for so much feeling even his dad's eyes had gone all misty.

When Harry woke up he felt hotter than normal but more than anything he felt more well-rested than he'd done in months. His face was buried in his dad's chest who had his arm wrapped tightly around him while his mum was holding him from behind. He's never felt safer.

He was contemplating pulling away, but the smell of his dad was so comforting he couldn't make himself do it even if he'd tried. He felt his dad tighten his grip and rub his back in a soothing manner. He thought about how he'd never realised how comforting and relaxing such a motion could be whilst he allowed himself to relax back into his dad's embrace, now that he wasn't released nor pushed away either. Harry soon felt himself lulled to a state between consciousness and sleep by the help of his dad's scent and the calming effect of his dad's love he could feel pouring out of the man.

Notes:

Got some comments about chapters being too short, so tried to make it a bit longer this time at double length. X I've made the chapter with the Dursley's treatment, but do come with suggestions for the treatment of Dumbledore if you please.


	8. Long Talks

Long Talks

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

 **James POV.**

James had awoken before Harry did so he felt when his breathing pattern slightly changed and he woke up. He could feel him slightly tense, but could also feel the hand gripping the back of his tee tighten so he did what had always calmed his son when he was a baby, he'd held him tighter and started rubbing slow circles onto his back. James isn't always one easy to put definitions to his feelings. He remembers the he knew he was going to love Lily forever and make her his wife. He knew how he'd do anything for Remus and support and still love him forever after he found out he was a werewolf, and he remembers how his heart basically swelled in his chest when saw Harry for the first time, when he held him for the first time and how Lily had to persuade him for half an hour to hand him over when he demanded food.

The point is he knows he has been dead and has no recollection of where he went afterwards and has been in some kind of nothingness over more than a decade now, but when Voldemort broke through their Fidelius charm he never thought he'd ever hold his son again, -or his Lily- so being able to hold his son again, kiss him on his head and show him all the love he should have experienced from him and also just people around him for the past 15 years fills him with a nervous sort of energy which also fills him with a kind of responsibility to care for his little Pronglet he'd never trade for the world. But a the same time it also fills him with fear of losing him or doing a bad job as a dad.

They've got a teenager now, he remembers when he was a teenager. Parents were embarrassing and hogging. He felt how his Pronglet relaxed into him, but he's still afraid that when Harry's gotten over the my-parents-returned-from-the-death-honeymoon-phase he wouldn't want to be cuddled or such. He could see Lily reach past their son and sweep his hair away from his eyes. "Don't do that to yourself love, you saw how he looked at us yesterday, I know you, I can practically hear your thought process he still loves us." "I know Lils, I can't help it. But I can't lose either of you again, having lost so much in our son's life. All his good days and all his bad days, all the things we were supposed to teach him Lils.  
It hurts to know someone else got the honour to do it and probably didn't value it as much as we'd have done. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy if he'd have people to teach him the ropes of life, but it was our part and we lost so much." Lily gently wiped a way the tear which had escaped the corner with her thumb, before she softly framed the side of his face with her hand. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are with words? Almost no-one knows this side of you, and I feel so blessed to have you." She looked at him lovingly. "We have the rest of our lives to teach our Harry stuff. He's still a child. He's only turning 16 in a few days. He has so much yet to learn that we can teach him. We got the last almost 15 years robbed from us, but that just makes the present and future even more important. We are here _now_ we can't be hung up in what should've beens and what ifs. Harry needs us now, and we need him just as much." James couldn't move because of Harry so he just traced his wife's cheek lovingly as an answer.

 **Remus POV.**

Remus had been sat in the kitchen with Sirius next to him during Lily's and James' talk.

Lily's words were resonating in him. Harry had been through so much in his short life, he'd lost his innocence a long time ago but he refused to let his experiences jade him and he remained to be one of the strongest and bravest young men he knew. "Harry's going to get so much good and happiness out of finally having parents again. I know we've both cared about him deeply and tried to support, love and help him as best as we could, but nothing measures up to your own parent's." Remus spoke up quietly. "Yeah. I know, we weren't even supposed to have that role, we should've been the cool uncles. The people he could've gone to if he wanted to do a bit of mischief or wanted to talk about things he was too embarrassed to talk to Lils or Prongs about." Sirius replied while running his hand down Remus' arm and ended at his wrist which he grasped in a light grip. "Let's just celebrate we're all here, together again."

 **Severus POV.**

The look of pure shock and disbelief on the faces of Lupin and Black would genuinely have made Severus' whole bloody month if it hadn't been for Harry's physical condition. Having seen Harry so thin and exhausted had made Severus' blood positively boil. _Those sad excuses of muggles_! The anger he felt for Dumbledore was steadily rising. When he had gotten home to Spinners End where he was staying for he summer, he quickly made his way down to his potion lab to brew some potions in lieu of giving into the temptation that was going to Little Whinging himself as he'd threatened Dumbledore with. He had agreed as he did every year to brew the potions for Poppy's hospital wing which were harder to obtain and more expensive. Severus was of one mind just to go to Dumbledore's office and hex him into the next century, but as Harry was at Lupin and Black's place without Dumbledore knowing he figured he'd pay them the courtesy of waiting until he'd talked with them about how they wanted to go on since they _did_ remove Harry from those despicable muggles. As a substitute he was running through the extensive list of courses he could use on _Tuney_ and that fat oaf she calls her husband. But more often than not, he was thinking about hexes or potions he could use on Dumbledore to truly show him that nothing good comes out of not listening to Severus Snape nor doing nothing to help people children _-Harry-_ who with Dumbledore (and people in general) were being abused and/or neglected in their own home and in Harry's case simply for the greater good _._

Severus refused to idly stand by while Harry was being abused like Dumbledore had done with Severus himself. He may be known as the greasy bat from the dungeons, but one thing he cold not and would never condone nor ignore, was child abuse no matter in what way it was being carried out _._

 **Harry POV.**

When Harry woke up for a second time he could not sleep a second longer he was sure. He could also feel a need to use the facilities, so he went up and did his business whereafter he planked down in a chair in the kitchen next to Remus who offered him some waffles, yogurt and his nutrition potion. He noticed how everyone around him was quiet and watching him eat, so before he took the next bite of the waffle he uttered a simple "what" while he could feel his cheeks heat up in discomfort at being observed so blatantly. "Nothing nothing," Remus said placatingly, just good to see you, Harry." "Errr, sure." Was Harry's only response. "We were wondering if you wanted to have Ron and Hermione visit you today? Have a bit of fun?" Sirius asked Harry after a few minutes. Harry lit up "Yeah sure! Then they can meet you too!" He exclaimed happily while looking at his parents. "Of course, Pronglet, we'll be off for some business, but afterwards we'll definitely be back so you can introduce us to your friends." James said with a small smile.

 **James POV.**

They had all agreed while Harry was sleeping that they'd be paying Privet Drive another little visit today. James felt like it was long overdue, even though they'd only gotten him yesterday. James may be a father and an adult now, but he couldn't say no to a proper prank, so he'd agreed with Harry that he wouldn't mention anything about Lily and he.

After breakfast they all got ready and went out the back as Remus didn't have a flow connected so they had to be side-alonged by Molly and Arthur who'd also be watching them until they all came back. They'd agreed upon Remus staying inside until Ron and Hermione had arrived. Once they'd all arrived and Remus came back out Sirius, James and Lily who had gotten a wand each from Remus and Sirius who always thought a back-up wand would come in handy one day. When they appeared again on Privet Drive they slowly made their way down the depressingly identical houses and front lawns to number four. Lily and James got disillusioned for safety reasons and also purely for the surprise. Sirius knocked on the door three times which was answered by the heavily obese lad that James could remember being featured in every single picture on those hideous walls. _Their boy almost dies of cardiac arrest by obesity while they let my son almost die out of pure starvation. 's got to be an irony in there somewhere._

He could hear Remus speak up and ask him if his parents were home as Sirius was suffering under a minor inability to talk due to the look of unadulterated anger James thought he could see on his face. "Dad!" The boy -Dudley yelled into what James remembers as being the living room. Out came an even heavier looking man who looked thrice the size of Dudley. Next to him he could feel Lily's anger which was also steadily starting to rise, he squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner as a reminder that now wasn't the time to blow their cover. "What?" The man who James knew to be Vernon, snapped out in a clipped tone, having James shocked that even such a short simple word could sound like so much work to utter. "Hello Mr Dursley we're here to talk about your nephew." Remus continued in a calm voice. "That freak! Hasn't been anything but trouble, arrogant little boy just like his father!" Vernon almost all but yelled. "That may well be, but may we please come in and have a talk, we only demand a small amount of your time today Mr Dursley." Remus said in a voice where even James could hear the suppressed anger and threat. "Hrmph." Vernon answered unintelligently but moved aside nonetheless.

They all moved inside and went inside to the kitchen where Vernon led them. James could spot Petunia stand by the stove facing Remus and Sirius with a look of contempt on her face. "What do _your kind_ want here?" "We would like to discuss the severity of the amount of negligence you've put young Harry through." "Remus here is of one mind to just have you done with once and for all. You wouldn't notice looking at him would you, but he's got quite another side to him if someone ever slights his family. I no thanks to actually having any sympathy whatsoever to _your kind_ convinced him to at the very least conduct a civil conversation with you two." Vernon was positively raging, with Petunia standing near him looking like someone had dragged mud in from inside and stomped all through her house. James couldn't contain the amount of glee he felt when seeing those expressions on their faces. Sirius picked up again, "now why don't we all sit down and talk eh?" The amount of self-control Padfoot was exhibiting at this point would've made Snape -the Snape he knew at least -look uncontrollable.

"Now why don't we start we start with why you two kept the Saviour of the Wizarding World locked up in a homemade prison cell like some delinquent?" James was thoroughly shocked here. _Saviour of the Wizarding World? What in the name of Godric?_ "Now you listen here! We were just trying to keep the boy in line! Running around doing freaky stuff, gotta contain that filth. That man who brought him -What was his name again Petunia?" "Dumbledore." "Yes, Dumbledore, he promised us no-one would come meddling in our business, we took that ungrateful boy in by the good in our hearts! The only demand being you freaky people staying away from here. _Good in our hearts, I've never heard anything more laughable._ Sirius and Remus were both extremely livid at this point. James couldn't decipher who was holding whom back at the moment. "The good of your hearts, you muggles have no heart! Locking him up, bars at the windows, denying him basic human rights like food and proper clothing. Don't you worry we'll be coming back, and we'll be bringing Severus Snape with us, you do remember him don't you Petunia?" Remus said venomously.

James could see the slight tremor wracking Petunia's frame. "We refuse to take him back, we've had him for 15 years now, somebody else can deal with him now. "Oh I'm sure there is Petunia." Lily had finally spoken up next to him ensuring the disillusionment charm to cease working. Petunia gave an inhuman shriek and took an involuntary step back. "What is this? What are you doing? Lily and that arrogant no good for nothing husband of hers are dead!" Petunia shrieked. "Now now Petunia, that's just hurtful. I don't hope this is how you've talked about us to our son. That would make both Lily and I highly displeased." Petunia seemed to have had lost the colour in her face sometime during James' comment. "You aren't supposed to be here, you're supposed to be dead." Petunia muttered seemingly to no-one. "Is that supposed to justify your behaviour towards Harry? Is starving him, beating him, belittling him at every turn and I can't even imagine what else supposed to be justified bully the notion that we're supposed to be dead? I am ashamed to be in any familial relation with you. I knew you hated magic, and everything going with it including me. Yet somehow I never once thought you'd actually go so far as to treat your own nephew as a bloody prison inmate!" Lily had started her sentence out strong and vicious in tone, but as she drew to the ending it became more resigned and utterly dripping in disappointment.

Sirius and Remus were at this point holding their Wanda steady locked on the shapes of Petunia and Vernon.

As magic remembers and Harry spent almost 15 years in this house, the house and magic residing remember his most prominent feelings and pain so Lily decided to put a curse on Vernon and Petunia which would trigger a memory and feeling at odd intervals from Harry had which then they'd feel. After a silent agreement James and Lily also made a stinging hex accompany the curse. Neither of them felt like this was near enough, but they'd rather return to their son and also make a proper decision after they've gotten to know everything they need about their son and about this treatment among others. James has had his doubts with the observational skills he's honed during his Hogwarts career and Auror career, but he really hoped his son's good days outweigh his bad days.

 **Harry POV.**

After having been told everything that's happened with Ron and Hermione during the last four weeks, Ron proceeded to beat Harry at chess for four consecutive rounds, Harry didn't mind as long as it made Ron happy, but he could see that Ron was a bit despondent at the lack of challenge neither Harry nor Hermione proved to be when it came to chess. In the end, they decided to call it quits and move to the kitchen table for some tea for Hermione and some hot chocolate for Ron and Harry. He'd never had any hot chocolate before he'd arrived at Hogwarts when he was 11, so he was sure to grab every opportunity for hot chocolate which presented itself. Ron and Hermione had once asked him in concern if he ever thought about changing it up so he wouldn't get tired of it or sick, but as Harry was adamant that he wouldn't they never brought it up again. It was while they were sat at the kitchen table that Sirius, Remus and his parents returned. As seeing two formerly dead people would frighten Ron and Hermione into defensive mode, Remus with his quick reflexes had already used Expelliarmus on both Ron and Hermione to prevent any attacks.

Ron as the best mate he was -and still hadn't lost the guilt over the way he'd completely thrown Harry under the bus during the TriWizard Tournament in fourth year, even though Harry had forgiven him- and acutely aware of how defenseless he was without his wand had sprung up and put himself right in front of Harry in a protective stance without a second thought and did the second best thing he could think of; he started talking. Before either Sirius or Remus could cut in and start explain what was going on, Ron had already started his tirade of how stuff like that were absolutely the lowest of the lowest and how Harry didn't deserve that, and how they should be ashamed of themselves for impersonating Lily and James and how disrespectful it was of them to dishonour their memory like this. Harry knew it was just a matter of time before Ron would start in on Remus and Sirius so he was grateful when Hermione spoke up and regarded Ron, "Have you noticed how neither Remus, Sirius nor _Harry_ has made a move to do anything yet? Calm down for a second and think, Ronald." Harry had never been more happy about the fact that Ron and Hermione had gotten together earlier this year. Ron immediately clamped up and started taking in the atmosphere and the different expressions on the faces.

 **James POV.**

James had to admit he would be hard pressed not to admit he was impressed over the show of immense loyalty and protectiveness Harry's incredibly red headed friend was broadcasting right now. He was thrilled that Harry at least had a good set of friends at Hogwarts who were there for him. Ron finally had enough of the silence. "I still don't see how me calming down is going to affect anything!" Ron said derisively. "There are still going to be standing two very _dead_ people in front of us, how is me being calm going to change that fact?" James chose to speak up at that point. "Well, you see, in the following absence of your remonstrations, it would give us the possibility to explain how this generation of Potters somehow are unable to properly die when they're supposed to." He could see Harry snorting a laugh behind Ron while quickly clapping a hand in front of his mouth to muffle the sound. _Mission accomplished_ James thought after he'd seen his son smile because of his comment.

"Ron, they're real, they've somehow come back, trust me. They've passed the test even Madam Pomfrey did diagnostic spells on them." Harry spoke up finally. "Blimey mate! You couldn't have started out with that?" "Well… we agreed to keep it secret at first and when it was time to, you kind of got all… defensive." Instead of being offended or second guessing his moves Ron started laughing and hugging Harry "Finally makes sense how you've been so annoyingly chipper all day! You've been more happy today than when we took the Ford Angelica and flew it to Privet Drive and broke you out of your room!" Ron exclaimed. At the simultaneously horrified and humoured expressions on Lily and James' faces everyone including Sirius and Remus who already knew about this absolutely lost it. "You _flew_ a _car_ to Privet Drive?" "Oh dad's huge on the muggle technology and such Mrs. Potter, mum wasn't so happy when we returned, but as I adamantly stand by our decision, they were bloody starving him!" "I think that's what you told your mum too, Ron. Didn't make a big difference on your punishment." Harry said with a small smirk."You keep saying we? Who was in on this?" "My brothers Fred and George. Pain in the arse most of the time, but can be quite helpful if they want to. Chased that toad out of the castle last year all the way back to the ministry." Ron said proudly while Hermione and Harry had started laughing again at what James thought was a very funny memory.

"They're definitely up your league, dad" Harry commented. "Seems like I need to be introduced to those two." Lily was shaking her head fondly next to James. "Don't worry Mrs. Potter they may be troublemakers, but it's all in good fun, and Professor Snape never makes them do anything else but scrub cauldrons or cut ingredients in detention so if the teachers were against it they'd probably harshen the punishments. And Professor Lupin knows those two personally and has never said anything against it. -To my knowledge" Hermione added as an afterthought. "That is quite right Hermione." Remus responded. "Wait wait, did you just call Remus, Professor?" "I always knew he read too many books." James said with a benevolent smile. "Atta boy, Remus!" Remus was blushing madly at this point, but also looking quite proud, "cheers Prongs."

After a few moments of silence Hermione spoke up again. "I realise we haven't been properly introduced" She started while giving Harry a pointed look, who blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm Hermione Granger and Harry and Ronald's best friend." After James and Lily had greeted Hermione, Ron chose to take a page out of her book and did the same. "I'm Ron Weasley and I'm Mione's and Harry's first and best friend." He stated quite proudly. James and Lily couldn't help the wide grins on their faces. "Hello Ron, very nice to meet you" they both said. "Also! I heard you two calling me Mrs. Potter, I think James and Lily will suffice dears." Lily said to Ron and Hermione. "Okay." Hermione said, acknowledging the request.

Harry has never had anyone -anyone grown up- that is, who actually wanted to listen to him and his life, not only that but also do it without passing judgement, simply listen and offer support. That was until he and Snape started talking in fifth year. It had started out timidly, the night he'd been ushered into Snape's quarters and had gotten a cup of hot chocolate practically shoved into his hands which he had quickly drank and subsequently fallen asleep on the couch where Snape had been so generous to let him stay after placing a blanket on top of him. From then on, they'd started meeting every second to third evening when it fit their schedules and simply talked. Harry had never felt so lighthearted before in his life. But to have his real parents back, to finally have what he sees everyone around him have, makes his heart constrict with emotion. He sees how Molly coddles her children and disciplines them and showers them with praise if they've deserved it, and he just wishes he had someone to do that to him, just once. Not have teachers comment how "his dad was a great flyer" or how his mother "was brilliant at charms" he enjoys the small tidbits people have given him through the years regarding his parents, cherishes them even, he just wanted someone to say that about him for once, completely unbiassed and not because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived or The-Chosen-One.

His whole point was that he finally has his parents back to talk to, to make him feel loved and cherished. Dumbledore's a great man, but he always knew he was just a piece in the puzzle to ensure the success of the greater good, the win for the light side. He never put any true value in his life. Before with the Dursleys he didn't have a reason, and when he started, he realised he was on his own, here teachers couldn't be trusted either, they didn't believe him or simply wouldn't help him. When his mum and dad genuinely asked to hear what he had been up to and them wanting to know every smallest bit of him he was at first hesitant, but quickly complied out of the sheer need to tell his parents everything he had wanted to tell them the last 15 years.

They were all sat on the retransformed couches in the living room when Harry started in on the first few years of Hogwarts. He thought he'd wait with the Dursley stuff until it was only him and his parents. "First year, I found out I was actually a wizard. I went from being a nobody to being everyone's hero. Of course Sev wouldn't let the fame go to my head, not that it even had managed to, he made sure to pull me down a peg or two whenever I crossed paths with him. Which is why it was mind baffling to me when it was him who saved me when I met Voldemort for the first or well, technically that would've been the second time at the end of the first year. Dumbledore had ordered Hagrid to remove the Philosopher's Stone at Gringgotts and bring it with him to Hogwarts, took me with him of course so when it showed in the news-papers a few days later that someone had tried to steal it, I knew what it was. I didn't know that it was Dumbledore's purpose at that time, but it makes sense now. At the Welcoming Feast he told us all to stay away from the third floor. Of course us being us, fighting a Mountain Troll wasn't enough excitement, I had to agree to duel Malfoy and subsequently find ourselves running away from Filch all the way to the third floor inside a room with a massive three-headed dog. Filch has got to be the scariest Squib or genuinely human being in history" "And he's had five encounters with Voldemort, not counting your weird connected visions."

James had to interrupt now. "You've got a connection with Voldemort?" "Ehh, yeah. Sort of? This scar he gave me when the killing curse rebounded gave us a connection, I can tell when he's mad or gleeful. When I sleep I can sometimes see what he's doing or has done. I saw Nagini attack Mr. Weasley, once Voldemort too figured out the connection he'd take the amount of energy I had when I was really tired and he'd just drain it. I feel the pain when he crucios his followers. In fifth year he planted a vision of him using the cruciatus curse on Sirius, all sanity left me then and I went after him in the end I almost got him killed instead. That connection was why I had to start occlumency lessons with Snape." Lily and James were stunned into silence so before they could gather their bearings Harry pushed forward. It's not because he didn't want their comfort, he just didn't think he'd be able to continue if they did start handing it out. He remembers the times Sev did and how it would leave him unable to proceed for the rest of the night. Harry spent the next few hours talking about his second, third and fifth year, he had told them fourth year was for another night, Ron and Hermione looked the right amount of worried and sympathetic at Harry for James and Lily to quickly acquiesce.

Notes:

As I'm making the chapters longer from now on, I won't be posting daily anymore as I haven't got the time to write that much on a daily basis as uni classes are starting back up too. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Much love. xx


End file.
